My Lullaby
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Genesis is having a bad day. Cloud is really hating Zack for tricking him into losing a bet. GXC in a way. Disney songs seem to make everyone feel better.


QE:Yay. I've been wanting to do a GenesisXCloud story for ages.

Evestar:And since she wants to carry on the story it'll end up being a one shot.

QE:Unfortunately yeah.

E.S.P:For someone who runs a creative writers group you are rubbish at this.

QE:Shut it.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

QE:Characters = Square Enix. Song = Disney. Got it memorized?

* * *

What more could he have asked for? All he wanted was a little nap and some peace and quiet. He wasn't even going to read LOVELESS. No. And he had been on his best behaviour. The cadets were playing up but he didn't smack them or make them coward in fear. Angeal went through his speech about eight times that day and he didn't storm out. Sephiroth was being extra slow with social situations but he held his tongue and was civil. Lazard needed a report that was due in two weeks an hour ago and he didn't explode and use his very elegant and colourful language. Zack was being Zack and got an office next to his. Which sucked big time. He both had music on loud or a huge party and was in at really random times. He had let to send a desk through the wall. Currently his killer headache had prevented that one but he wasn't going to see Hollander.

He sighed and rested his head in his arms.

"_Sleep, my little Kovu. Let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong. You will be a king."_ He looked to the direction of the voice. It was soft and quiet. Against his major headache it was nice. The song was a little weird.

"_I've been exiled, persecuted. Left alone with no defence. When I think of what that brute did. I get a little tense. But I dream a dream so pretty. That I don't feel so depressed. 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty. And it helps me get some rest." _

He had one of two options. Go and investigate the voice or to throw something heavy against the wall and pray it shuts up so he could get some sleep.

"_The sound of Simba's dying gasp. His daughter squealing in my grasp. His lionesses' mournful cry. That's my lullaby."_

He buried his head in arms. Throwing something heavy would cause his headache to get worse but going to investigate means someone could con him to do something else.

"_Now the past I've tried forgetting. And my foes I could forgive. Trouble is, I know it's petty. But I hate to let them live"_

He had to admit, the anonymous voice was beautiful. Like a siren's song.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

"_Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me."_ Cloud sang. He was still annoyed at Zack for tricking him into this. At least no one would recognise him on stage. Zack had sorted everything out. He preferred the pink dress to the blue one. Even if it brought out his eyes. He had his headphones in with the song playing. _"The melody of angry growls. A counterpoint of painful howls. A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby."_ The song was a bit odd but he loved it since he was a kid. Then again he did like any Disney song. It was stupid but it was something familiar to home. At least no one was around to hear him singing. _"Scar is gone... but Zira's still around. To love this little lad. Till he learns to be a killer. With a lust for being bad!"_

'Sleep, ya little termite! Uh- I mean, precious little thing!' 'One day when you're big and strong'

"_You will be a king!"_ He sang flapping his hands around. Nothing said he had to be the best dancer in the world. _"The pounding of the drums of war. The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar."_

"Oh really?" He did not scream as the calm silky voice past his ear. He pressed pause quickly and faced whoever it was that entered Zack's office.

"General sir." He yelped saluting quickly.

The red General looked him up and down. "I really did not expect a cadet singing."

"Sorry Sir." He whimpered trying not to freak out. "I'm really sorry if I disturbed you but Zack assured me no one would be around."

"You really trust Fair?" The gap between them closed.

Cloud opened and closed his mouth, he was unsure of what to say. He trusted Zack with his life but sometimes he's source of information was dodgy. "With my life." He finally decided on.

"Well aren't you going to finish the song?"

"Erm ok." He backed off and took the music player out of his picket to use Zack's speakers.

He could feel his face give off its own heat source.

'The joy of vengeance' 'Testify!'

_"I can hear the cheering."_ Cloud just focused on the song. He closed his eyes praying that meant he wouldn't stare into the general's dark blue eyes.

'Kovu! What a guy!'

_"Payback time is nearing. And then our flag will fly. Against a blood-red sky. That's my lullaby!"_

Genesis watched the Blonde singing. He had a certain flare even if he was flapping his arms a bit too much. He was adorable and cute.

He's headache didn't feel so bad any more.

The found himself staring at those lips. He crossed the room and closed the gap together.

When they parted due to Cadet nearly passing out he smiled and unwrapped himself from the younger male.

"No talking for an hour."

The Cadet nodded dumbly.

He patted him on the head and walked off for some peace and quiet before Angeal exploded at him. Again.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0

Zack gave Cloud a really weird look. Mainly because he was dishevel and bright red.

"Did you get bullied again?"

Cloud shook his head. "I was singing and a general walked in. Asked me to finish the song. Then snogged me and asked me to be quiet for an hour."

"Auburn hair. Blue eyes. Cocky attitude?" Zack sighed when he received a nod off Cloud. "Ok." He walked out. "'Geal. Genesis is tormenting the Cadets again."

* * *

QE:Ok it wasn't much of a romance.

Evestar:But it was kind of hard with My Lullaby.

QE:Still likes song.

E.S.P:'I' *Annoyed at the missing word*

QE:Yeah. *sweatdrops*

Evestar:See the review button its lonely.

Cyndaquil:And it would like you to be its friend.


End file.
